Episode 12
The Heated Battle's Rear-End!!!! (熱戦終尻(しゅうけつ)!!!!, Nessen Shūketsu!!!!) is the twelfth and final episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary After Kaya emerges from Maya's subconsciousness, she remarks how beat up her body is and chastises Maya for leaving in that state. Tae Yokosugi approaches Kaya, stating that their instructor had not given Kaya permission to come out. When Tae explains Kaya's existence to the confused Setouchi team, Kaya knocks her own teammate off of the Castle land, leaving her in a one-against-four battle. As Kaya menacingly approaches the Setouchi team, Saya notes that she is too dangerous for Nozomi's one-on-one to continue. Kaya easily tosses aside Saya and crushes Rin's behind, demonstrating overwhelming speed and strength. Hanabi then strikes Kaya with "Heart Break" to create an opening for Saya, but Kaya feigns weakness and knocks Saya overboard. With two more players, Tae and Saya overboard, the castle land sinks a second time. Kaya then turns to Nozomi, resolving to "may her pay" for making Maya cry. She uses "Deadly Boob Burst", causing Nozomi's senses to be thrown off. Kaya relentlessly attacks a paralyzed Nozomi, severely weakening her. Hanabi and Rin arrive to assist Nozomi, but the three of them together prove no match against Kaya's sheer power. Unsure of what to do, Nozomi states that in order to beat Kaya, she and her teammates must match her in power, but Nozomi's injuries prevent her from being able to fight at full strength. Hanabi approaches Nozomi, stating that the three Setouchi students cannot win the way they are, and partially removes her swimsuit top to arouse herself. Hanabi then prepares "Boob Soul" in order to revitalize and empower Nozomi. When Kaya attempts to interrupt this, Rin intercepts in order to distract her. While Nozomi is being empowered, Kaya defeats both Rin and Hanabi, sinking the land once more. A full-powered Nozomi emerges once the land settles, proving to be superior to Kaya in power. Kaya uses numerous techniques ("Twin Busts Roaring-Bullet", "Spike Bust", and "Boob Soul") against Nozomi, but they all have no effect. Nozomi then combos "Butt Flash", "Rising Dragon Breast", and "Meteor Hip". After overwhelming Kaya, Nozomi calls out to Maya, asking her to come out and finish their duel. Kaya protests this and Maya initially hesitates, but then agrees to switch out and fight Nozomi. The two then charge at each other for one final clash: Hell and Heaven against Full-Strength Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon. After a brief struggle, Maya deflects Nozomi's attack and prepares to finish her off, but Nozomi converts the lost power of the deflected "Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon" towards Maya. The two struggle once more, but Nozomi proves to be too powerful for Maya to handle, granting Setouchi its first ever victory of the East-West War. After Setouchi celebrates in the arena, Maya apologizes to her mother Ayako for losing the race and letting Suruga down, but is embraced. Ayako praises her daughter and tearfully calls her the best daughter in the world. Relieved, Maya hugs her mother back and weeps, stating she was glad to have her as a mother and to have picked up Keijo. Satomi Shiomi then excitedly rushes towards Nozomi for a post-race interview, and later the Setouchi students proudly hold up their hard-earned trophy. At a post-event banquet, Nozomi notices Maya's absence, to which Hikari tells her that Maya is resting in her room from fighting someone more powerful than herself. Midori adds in, stating that Maya needed such a race to break her defensive emotional barrier against other people. Hanabi, Mio Kusakai, and Nami Nanase then chime in and switch the conversation topic around while Ujibe pleasantly watches her students. Ayako then approaches Ujibe, praising her students for demonstrating the "Only Land" motto and congratulating their victory. Maya then suddenly arrives to the banquet, and formally befriends Nozomi. Ayako then wonders about the students' future, to which Ujibe replies that they are strong. Back at Setouchi, the students prepare to leave and embark on their professional journeys. Nozomi and Sayaka have both been registered to the Hyogo branch of the Chugoku organization along with Rin and Yuko Oshima. After briefly lamenting about parting ways with the rest of her friends, Nozomi thanks Ujibe for their time at Setouchi, to which Ujibe says to be careful but "go wild" in the professional scene. The students then take several group pictures, and then all depart while waving goodbye to their instructors. Hokuto notes how quick the students' time at Setouchi was, and Ujibe looks brightly towards their futures. When Nozomi and Sayaka arrive at a professional Keijo institution, their arrival is announced and are warmly welcomed. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ayako Sakashiro (recap) *Mai Itoeda (recap) *Kei Higuchi (recap) *Ayase Kurogiri (recap)(non-speaking role) *Nami Nanase (recap) *Nozomi Kaminashi (recap) *Maya Sakashiro (recap) *Rin Rokudo (recap) *Tae Yokosugi *Saya Kogatana *Hanabi Kawai *Sanae Hououin *Kotone Fujisaki (non-speaking role) *Atsuko Yoshida *Kazane Aoba *Mio Kusakai *Sayaka Miyata *Usagi Tsukishita (non-speaking role) *Non Toyoguchi *Miku Kobayakawa (non-speaking role) *Nagisa Ujibe *Rei Mikawa (non-speaking role) *Nana Gotsui (non-speaking role) *Shizuka Kimura (non-speaking role) *Ai Shimada (non-speaking role) *Kururu Nemoto (non-speaking role) *Harumi Konishi (non-speaking role) *Yuko Oshima *Jun Sasaki (non-speaking role) *Satomi Shiomi *Momo Horiuchi (non-speaking role) *Hitomi Hokuto *Musou Miyata (non-speaking role) *Sayaka's Mother (non-speaking role) *Akari Fuyuzora (non-speaking role) *Kaho Fuyuzora (non-speaking role) *Saki Hanayama (non-speaking role) *Hikari Muromachi *Midori Morimoto *Ai Shinonome (non-speaking role) *Suika Akamatsu (non-speaking role) *Jin Mutou (non-speaking role) *Meiko Ginya (non-speaking role) *Sumire Sakuragi (non-speaking role) Anime & Manga Differences *Saya Kogatana falls down to the pool, instead of falls down to the Land. *Both Suruga's and Setouchi's students wear dresses provided by the event organizer. In the manga, they wore their own casual attire. *Although, it has been stated that Maya fell asleep, she then wakes up and goes to the feast. At the feast, Maya is teased by Mio Kusakai, while Kazane Aoba tries to get a scan from her butt, much to her embarrassment. In the manga, Maya completely fell asleep and didn't go to the feast. *The Rehabilitation Arc is skipped. As a result, the graduation occurs sooner. *Ai Shinonome, Suika Akamatsu, Jin Mutou, Meiko Ginya, and Sumire Sakuragi appear as cameos near the end of the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes